


Unthinkable

by CmdrCody2224 (TimeLadyMirror)



Series: A Commander and his Jedi [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi!Cody, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyMirror/pseuds/CmdrCody2224
Summary: To save Cody's life, Obi-Wan does the unthinkable





	Unthinkable

“Master Kenobi, do you know what you’ve  _done_?” The question, rhetorical and filled with not a small amount of barely veiled disgust, came from Master Mundi. In an instant, Obi-Wan felt like the fourteen year old boy he was a lifetime ago, standing in this same spot, being asked almost the exact same question. That young boy had been ashamed of his actions, had shoved them as far away from his conscious mind as he could, and even now those memories threatened to rise up and choke him with shame. 

“Calm down everyone. Obi-Wan isn’t some mischievous Padawan in need of discipline. He is a Master Jedi and a member of this council. We will give him his say.” The voice of reason, and unexpected ally, was Master Windu. Of all the Masters in attendance, nearly all of them and wasn’t that a mark of how serious his actions were, only Master Windu and Master Koon were able to look at him with unbiased eyes. Obi-Wan gave a short half bow. Like a phantom lib, he could feel Cody beginning to stir in the infirmary, confusion and fear coloring his waking mind as he noticed his new ability. He would make this as quick as possible.

“Commander Cody and I were cut off from our forces. He was hurt, dying. I couldn’t let that happen. The idea came to me to forge a healing bond between us to facilitate his recovery. I suppose I made it too strong,” Obi-Wan said. Mace snorted.

“A slight understatement, don’t you think, Master Kenobi? Not only does Commander Cody share your life force, he shares your Force abilities. While you may be able to survive the mental pain of separation should he die, it will most certainly kill him if you were to perish,” Master Koon said, something very close to sympathy coloring his voice. The others murmured their agreement. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed, fighting back the storm of emotions churning within him. it would not do to lose control and send even a sliver of what he was feeling to Cody. The commander was already so afraid, Obi-Wan was nearly sick with his fear.

“I understand that Masters, and yet what can I do? To attempt to sever the bond between us would be the death of my commander. I will not have that.” If any of them noticed his possessive wording when he spoke of Cody, they ignored it. He was under a great deal of stress; they would let this slip up pass.

“Go to him, you must, Obi-Wan, and do what you can to soothe him,” Yoda said, speaking for the first time since Oi-Wan and Cody were brought in over a week ago. His eyes still held the dreamy vestiges of deep meditation. Obi-Wan swept aside his great relief and bowed deeply before exiting the Council chamber.

His feet carried him, almost of their own volition, to the healing ward, domain of his dear friend Bant and temporary home to his dear commander. The first few days gaggles of curious younglings and Padawans had crept through, breaking the healing silence with their hushed whispers. The Healers had gently herded them out, deftly shooing the nosy children from the recovering pair. Obi-Wan was the first to wake and had instantly known something was different. His dreams were filled with Cody’s dreams, his memories, and he had no doubt that it was the same for Cody, locked away in his own mind as his subconscious came to grips with its new power.

Cody was awake when Obi-Wan gently sat down in the chair next to his bed. The bacta had done its job well, and there was no sign of the fatal wound that caused this. They were both quiet for a short eternity. Then:

“I felt you in the Council chamber, sir. You were being scolded.” Cody’s voice, rusty from disuse, startled Obi-Wan, and he looked at the clone warily. A sardonic smile briefly touched the drawn lines of Cody’s face. Obi-Wan reached out, placed a hesitant hand on the bare skin of Cody’s bicep. This close, it was difficult to form words. Cody’s emotions and thoughts overwhelmed him. He swallowed hard and tried for a reassuring smile.

“It’s not the first time, Commander, and I’m sure it won’t be the last.” Cody snorted and jerked his arm away, a sudden rage rising in him and swallowing them both. Obi-Wan dug his fingernails in the palm of his hands, the pain of it keeping him grounded.

“I know what they said to you, sir. Don’t treat me like a child. Because of me, because of your stupid need to save me, you’re in danger, and I’m a freak.I’m a clone: I wasn’t designed to use the shabla Force,” he broke off, grinding his forehead into the heels of his hands, squeezing his eyes shut to stave off tears. Obi-Wan stared at him, his own sense of helplessness strangling his lungs.

“I don’t belong anywhere now,” Cody whispered.

Everything was too bright or, conversely, too dark. There was no inbetween, no middle ground for his frenzied mind to rest on. His body hurt; he was nauseous, and beneath all that was pain: his pain, and worse, his general’s pain. It was breathtaking in its complexity, and Cody was in awe of the man, that he managed to get through each day with a smile of his face and a light in his eye when beneath that facade was a seemingly bottomless well of misery and regret. A sea of despair locked behind a gentle smile. How was he going to protect Obi-Wan now?

“You belong with me, Commander.” Cody jerked his head up, shock written on every inch of his face. He gaped at his general, and through their bond, that strangely alive and pulsing thread connecting him to his general and marking him as something entirely new, he could feel the strength of Obi-Wan’s belief in that statement, his conviction, his absolute love and devotion. His breath caught; his heart stilled. _How had he…?_

“Trust your feelings, Cody. I cannot lie to you: whatever you feel from me is true,” Obi-Wan said softly. His eyes, so soft and tender now that the blue of them was nearly grey, searched Cody’s face. His hand hovered uncertainly over Cody’s, and it occurred to the commander that Obi-Wan might be just as afraid as he was. He took Obi-Wan’s hand in his, squeezed it tightly.


End file.
